Owing to demands imposed on future energy requirements coupled with desire for environmentally friendly energy, photovoltaic power generation systems have gained momentum in recent decades and are now being commercially exploited and are growing in prevalence. While the traditional solar cell or photovoltaic device market has advocated cells based on p-n junction silicon wafer-based solar cells which are characterised by high manufacturing costs, recent research efforts are focussed on providing low cost continuous manufacturing processes to provide inexpensive solar cells for photovoltaic power generation systems.